Una historia diferente
by Lillipop19
Summary: Pan lleva enamorada secretamente de Trunks varios años. Cuando reúne el valor suficiente para declararse, se entera de una verdad demasiado dolorosa para ella. ¿Qué ocurre si en un acto de despecho inducido por el alcohol te consuelas con su contraparte del futuro? ¿Qué consecuencias puede llegar a tener?


_**Sinopsis**_**:** Pan lleva enamorada secretamente de Trunks varios años. Cuando reúne el valor suficiente para declararse, se entera de una verdad demasiado dolorosa para ella. ¿Qué ocurre si en un acto de despecho inducido por el alcohol te consuelas con su contraparte del futuro? ¿Qué consecuencias puede llegar a tener?

_**Aclaraciones**_**:** Ni Dragon ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro, sino de entretenimiento.

-He modificado la edad de los personajes en este fic: Mirai tiene treinta y cuatro años, Pan veinte y Trunks treinta.

**-**_**Advertencia**_: contiene un mini-lemmon, están advertidos.

**Una historia diferente**

Pan Son está de lo más alegre. Al fin su querido Trunks vuelve a estar soltero, al fin dejó a esa novia tan insoportable que le absorbía todo su tiempo para estar con él. Lleva tanto tiempo esperando este momento que ya ni se acuerda cuando se enamoró de él. No sabe si fue un amor platónico que surgió con el paso del tiempo, o si llevaba así desde que nació.

Sea como fuere, ahora era su oportunidad, y no la iba a desperdiciar. No pudo entender cómo es que Trunks tuvo un noviazgo de varios años con la hija de uno de sus directivos. ¿Qué tenía de especial, aparte de ser una rubia tonta? Es cierto que no era fea, e incluso podría reconocer que no era una mala persona. Pero sí que era un poco corta de luces, eso es algo que era evidente para todo el mundo.

Caminando alegremente hacia la entrada de Capsule Corp, se fija un momento en el jardín. ¿Qué era ese gran artefacto que estaba anclado en la hierba? ¿Sería la famosa máquina del tiempo que tantas historias le había contado su padre cuando era pequeña? Finalmente Bulma se había decidido a construirla de una vez por todas.

Tras pasar de largo esos pasillos laberínticos sin fin, encuentra a su mejor amiga Bra con su tío Goten en una de las salas, como siempre dándose el lote. ¿Es que esos dos no pueden parar un minuto? Ya era suficiente tener que aguantar que su tío se acoplara en sus salidas con sus amigas, pero tener que presenciar esto cada vez que está en la casa de su amiga era el colmo. Si Vegeta estuviera por aquí para verlo…sonríe internamente.

Ni se molesta en saludarlos, cuando acaben tendrán que sentir su ki de alguna forma. Para su desgracia Trunks no está en ninguna de las habitaciones, pero en la última estancia puede divisar a un hombre alto, de complexión fuerte y una cabellera color lavanda. ¡Es Trunks!

¿Era su imaginación o es que estaba más alto y ancho de hombros? ¿Y el pelo? Lo tenía más largo de lo normal… se acerca para observarle mejor.

"Pensaba que no te encontraría nunca, ¿qué tal est…?- Al girar la vista, nota algo extraño, ¿ese de verdad era el chico del que estaba enamorada?- ¿Eres de verdad Trunks?"

Veía algo extraño en él. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras, y sus ojos tenían un brillo diferente, como si estuvieran tristes o apagados. Sin embargo la sensación era la misma, sintió una opresión en el pecho al notar como él la observaba detenidamente, sin articular una sola palabra.

Estuvieron varios minutos admirándose con la mirada, como si el mundo hubiese desaparecido de pronto, hasta que una alegre y despreocupada Bulma entra en la habitación junto a Vegeta.

"Oh Pan estás aquí qué sorpresa, ¿estás buscando a Bra? Está en la habitación 28"

"Hmp"- dice Vegeta, era su modo habitual de saludar

"Y-yo estaba busca-ando a Tunks"- vuelve a mirar al susodicho

"Está de viaje de negocios y no volverá en unas tres semanas más o menos"-explica- pero oye, ¿no conoces a Mirai? Creo que tu padre te ha hablado de él- lanza una mirada de ternura a Mirai- Vale que no es mi Trunks, ¡pero sigue siendo igual de adorable!"

"Solo he venido un par de días, hacía mucho tiempo que no venía aquí y…"

"¡De eso nada!- Bulma le señala con el dedo- ya hemos hablado de eso, te quedarás a vivir en esta casa definitivamente. Sé que debes de estar pasándolo muy mal por la muerte de mi yo del futuro, y además no tienes a nadie allí ¿verdad?- él niega con la cabeza- Pues está todo dicho entonces"

Mirai suelta un suspiro de cansancio dándose por vencido. Mira de nuevo a Pan, que se ha quedado como en estado de shock por haber recibido demasiada información a la vez. Era realmente estúpido, se había quedado como anonadado cuando la vio. Será que le recordaba mucho a su amor perdido… sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar viejos recuerdos, esta vez consigue mirarla a los ojos.

"Encantado Pan, Bulma me ha hablado de ti y de cómo ha cambiado la historia desde que me fui"

"Igualmente Mirai- su sonrojo ha descendido un poco, aunque sigue estando nerviosa- mi padre me ha contado muchas historias sobre ti cuando era una niña"

Los días siguientes fueron una auténtica locura. Ella iba casi diariamente a Capsule Corp para ver a Bra…y a Mirai. Debía reconocer que haber conocido a dos Trunks era como el sueño de toda chica enamorada, ¿y quién no? No obstante había descubierto la gran diferencia entre uno y otro. Eran como ver dos caras de la misma moneda, pero tan diferentes como el sol y la luna. Mirai era serio, bastante tímido, maduro y hogareño. El Trunks que ella conocía era de carácter más alegre y despreocupado, mucho más extrovertido y a veces se comportaba como si le hubiesen quitado su dulce favorito.

Habían establecido una buena relación de amistad en muy poco tiempo. Él la acompañaba a veces a entrenar y hablaban de sus gustos y aficiones. Ella le contaba su pasión por la lucha, la tristeza y el desamparo que había sufrido tras la partida de su abuelo Goku e incluso le confesó su amor por su yo del presente, mientras que él le relataba su vida en su tiempo, y de cómo perdió las cosas que le importaban por una epidemia catastrófica.

Mirai no lograba comprender como una chica como Pan no era agradable para los ojos de Trunks. Si él hubiese vivido en esta época, no habría dudado ni un segundo en tener una oportunidad con ella. Pero debía tener en cuenta que ese Trunks no era como él, y que debido a su relación prácticamente de parientes, él solo la viera como una hermanita menor. De todos modos, siempre le enfundaba ánimos para que se declarase cuando llegara.

"Trunks vendrá mañana de su viaje"- rompe el silencio el pelivioleta, están pasando el tiempo en una cafetería.

"¿En serio? ¿Ya han pasado tres semanas?-sus ojos empiezan a brillar- Se me ha hecho demasiado corto la verdad"-responde con una sonrisa, muy contenta por la noticia

"S-sí, la verdad es que sí ha pasado pronto"- aparta la vista para que no vea su sonrojo- ¿qué tienes pensado hacer? Le harán una fiesta sorpresa por su regreso, parece ser que el negocio le salió redondo- coge un poco de aire antes de continuar- podrías aprovecharlo"

Pan se queda pensativa, es cierto que era un buen momento para poder declararse, pero tenía algo de miedo. ¿Y si la rechazaba? O Peor aún, que no la tomara en serio y que se creyera que estaba burlándose de él. Bueno, ella lo intentaría, y que pasara lo que tenga que pasar.

* * *

Trunks Briefs acaba de llegar a su hogar, después de un largo viaje que ha durado tres semanas. Está del todo satisfecho, los negocios con los socios ha sido todo un éxito y obtendrá muy buenos beneficios, por nada es el hijo de la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra, algo bueno ha tenido que sacar de ella.

Este pequeño tiempo también lo aprovechó para poner en orden sus ideas. Tras una larga relación con su novia Danielle, necesitaba un poco de relajación y pensar muy bien todo lo que haría a partir de ahora. Aunque no lo reconozca, aún la echa de menos, vale que no fuera la persona más despierta e intelectual del mundo, pero a su manera lo había hecho feliz. Desde que la conoció en ciudad Satán (ella era francesa, pero se instaló allí cuando era una adolescente) puso todo de su parte y con todas sus fuerzas para conquistarla. Ella al principio le daba largas, aseguraba que por que fuera guapo y rico no significaba que debiera tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, y más si tienes una fama de mujeriego insaciable. Pero él le demostró con el tiempo que de verdad le gustaba y empezaron a salir, y debía reconocer que era la primera pareja formal que tenía en su vida.

Seis largos años tirados a la basura por un terrible malentendido, una equivocación, un maldito error… él juraba y perjuraba que no tenía ni idea de cómo había ido a parar esa fan loca a su habitación, y más precisamente a su cama. Él dormía plácidamente cuando una histérica se abalanzó sobre él, llenándole de carmín la camisa y que un paparazzi tomara una foto de lo más comprometida. Él sabía que todo había sido un complot para deleitar a la prensa rosa y dejarlo mal, pero ella era incapaz de creerle.

Y al fin llegó a su destino, lo más próximo que haría sería saludar a su padre y a su madre, y a su molesta hermana si es que no estaba de nuevo con Goten por ahí, y se daría una ducha rápida para irse pronto a la cama. Pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro y silencioso, no presentía nada bueno de todo esto…

"¡Sorpresa!- gritan todos a la vez- bienvenido a casa cariño y buen trabajo- su madre va corriendo a abrazarle- no sabes cómo te echo de menos cada vez que te vas"- está tan emocionada, que parece que vaya a llorar de un momento a otro.

"Oh vaya, no me lo esperaba, muchas gracias chicos- sonríe a los que están en la sala- madre, no es para tanto solo he estado fuera pocas semanas, ¿qué harás cuando me independice?"- resopla con buen humor.

"Aunque te vayas siempre serás mi pequeño Trunks"- replica abrazándole más fuerte.

Allí se encontraban todos los guerreros Z, y era algo extraño. No era su cumpleaños ni una celebración importante, sin embargo esto había sido realizado a lo grande. Estaba completamente seguro que esto era obra de su madre, que buscaba cualquier excusa para reunir a todos sus amigos en Capsule Corp. Visualizando un poco alrededor, puede captar a su padre serio sentado en una silla junto a Mirai echándole miradas furibundas a su amigo Goten, que está con Bra haciéndose cariñitos. No sabía cómo se atrevía a hacer tal cosa delante de Vegeta, si que tenía valor el hijo de Goku. C-18 y Marron estaban echándole la bronca al pobre Krilin por algo que tendría que ver con que el modelito que llevaba puesto era ya viejo y usado, Yamcha atacando la bandejita de canapés junto a Ten Sin Han y Chaoz, mientras que Gohan y Videl eran los encargados de llevar la pancarta de bienvenida junto con Pan.

Estaba realmente preciosa con su vestido ajustado rojo y su pelo recogido. Era increíble cómo los años habían hecho mella en Pan. Se había vuelto mucho más femenina y calmada, desde que Goku decidiera irse con el dragón ya no era la misma niña alborotada que se coló en la nave espacial hace ya tanto tiempo. Decide acercarse a saludarla un momento.

"Estás muy guapa Pan, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿qué tal te van las cosas?- toma su mano para que vayan a bailar- ¿sigues entrenando?"

"Pues…lo cierto es que lo tengo un poco descuidado, pero desde que llegó Mirai he vuelto a entrenar algo"- agacha la cabeza para que no vea su rostro ruborizado.

"¿Mirai?- vuelve su vista hacia dónde está él- Ya veo…es raro verle, aún no me acostumbro del todo que viva aquí"

"Es natural, no todos los días te encuentras con tu contraparte del futuro- suelta una pequeña risita- pero es un cielo, aunque demasiado serio"

Después de que la pieza de música termine, Trunks decide ir a por una bebida. Pero antes de que pueda alejarse, Pan le agarra del brazo y le susurra: _Me gustaría decirte algo importante. _Primero se siente algo confundido, pero reacciona pronto y asiente con la cabeza mientras se deja llevar a la parte trasera dl jardín.

"¿Por qué hemos salido al jardín?"- pregunta dudoso Trunks

"Es que hacía demasiado calor y mucho barullo ahí dentro, y pensé que sería mejor hablarlo aquí- se restriega las manos nerviosa- bueno verás yo…desde que nos conocemos, es decir hace muchos años ya, yo…nunca me he atrevido a decirte que…"

"¡Trunks!"- de repente una voz femenina interrumpe a Pan

"Danielle…qué… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante, por favor, esperé a que llegaras de tu viaje para hablarte"- la chica en cuestión parecía que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso, estaba tiritando y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Está bien em... - observa a Pan un momento- ¿te importaría esperar un momento? ¿O lo que me ibas a decir era muy importante como para no esperar?

"N-no, solo quería decirte que me encantaría que si tuvieses tiempo, me ayudaras a entrenar un poco"- traga saliva desilusionada

"Eso dalo por hecho, pronto volveré a la fiesta no te preocupes"- le da unas palmaditas en la espalda a la vez que se dirige hacia Danielle

* * *

Era la décima copa que se tomaba ya de lo que llevaba de noche. Maldita sea esa tal Danielle, y maldito sea Trunks por destrozarle sus ilusiones y su corazón en mil pedazos. Pero no podía restregarle nada, él no era nada suyo, aparte de ser el mejor amigo de su tío. Él era prácticamente de la familia, y desgraciadamente sus sospechas se hicieron realidad esa misma noche: nunca la vería como una mujer.

Y lo peor de todo es que volvía a estar de pareja con esa tonta francesa, y pronto serían una familia unida y feliz. Todavía recordaba con dolor lo que llegó a escuchar antes de salir completamente del jardín…

Danielle le había confesado con lágrimas en los ojos que le echaba de menos y que había cometido un error al dejarlo sin hablar con claridad las cosas. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haberle creído cuando él le contó lo que había pasado. Y fue que, entre confesión y confesión, le soltó la bomba: estaba embarazada. Tenía muchísimo miedo que Trunks la rechazara al enterarse de esto, y dudó bastante en ir en su busca, pero al final decidió que lo mejor era que se lo dijera, aunque él no quisiera saber nada de ella y de su bebé.

Lo último que pudo divisar es como se besaban mientras que Trunks le susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien y que él se encargaría de todo, y que él también la había extrañado mucho.

Ese fue el estacazo final para romper su pobre corazón destrozado. Tenía ganas de llorar y gritar a la vez, de que la tierra se la tragase y no volver a subir a la superficie terrestre nunca más. De momento, el alcohol hacía la efímera ilusión de que todo saldría bien, y que el dolor no era tan fuerte.

"Creo que deberías dejar eso ya, nunca te había visto beber así"- dice Bra preocupada

"Será mejor que me dejes en paz Bra, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora… ¡hip!"

"Me parece que Bra tiene razón sobrina, no sé qué diablos te pasa esta noche que estás tan rara"- Goten también sonaba preocupado y extrañado por su actitud

"Hazme un favor quieres, ¡piérdete!"- grita colérica

Mirai es el último en acercarse a ella. Presiente que todo ha salido mal, ya que vio como ella y Trunks se fueron al jardín, supuestamente a hablar a solas. ¿Tan mal le habría ido que estaba comportándose así? ¿Él la habría rechazado? Lo único que podría hacer es brindarle su apoyo y su comprensión, la abrazaría para que pudiera mitigar mejor el dolor del rechazo.

"He pensado que dada la situación de Pan- señala con el dedo a la chica-, creo que se ha emocionado un poco y ha bebido más de la cuenta, es más recomendable que no se vaya ahora hasta tu casa, podría quedarse en una de estas habitaciones".

"Tienes razón Mirai- Gohan mira a su hija con los ojos desorbitados- no entiendo cómo puede estar así, puede que le haya dado otro ataque de melancolía, le dan a veces desde que mi padre se fue"- responde tristemente agachando la cabeza

"Entonces es mejor que se quede, por favor vigílala para que no haga ninguna tontería- Videl se despide con un beso en la mejilla- cuídate y dale las gracias a Bulma por la fiesta"

Tras despedirse de los padres de Pan y ver que todos toman su mismo ejemplo y empiezan a marcharse, decide ir a por la chica que está sentada todavía en la mesita de los cocteles. Primero aprovecha de que todo el mundo se haya ido a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones para llevarla en brazos hasta el cuarto de invitados.

Ella está medio dormida, pero al notar como alguien la levanta y la lleva en el aire, empieza a forcejear todo lo que puede, aunque sin mucho éxito debido a los efectos del alcohol.

Aunque él ha bebido también unas cuantas copas, es capaz de soportar las patadas de Pan, reclamándole que la pusiera en el suelo. Al fin consigue llegar a la habitación y soltarla de una vez por todas. A continuación ve como Pan se le queda mirando detenidamente, antes de lanzarse sobre él para propinarle puñetazos en su pecho.

"¡Te odio, te odio, te odiooo! Me pagarás todo lo que me estás haciendo sufrir, prometo que me olvidaré de ti tan rápido de cómo me enamoré"- solloza tan fuerte por el alcohol y tiene los ojos tan cerrados que ni se ha dado cuenta de que no era Trunks a quien pegaba.

"Shh, tranquila Pan soy Mirai- ella abre los ojos- todo estará bien, desahógate todo lo que quieras"- él la rodea con un brazo para darle un cálido abrazo

Mirai siente como afloja sus brazos, y deja de pegarle. Está unos cuantos minutos inmóvil, incapaz de hacer ningún movimiento. Al serenarse un poco, acepta el abrazo y rodea sus brazos sobre su cuello y coloca su cabeza en su hombro. Después de llorar un largo rato, parece que se ha calmado un poco y se separa de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

Se quedaron igual de hipnotizados ahora de cuando se conocieron. Pan da el primer paso y se acerca lentamente a sus labios, quedándose a pocos centímetros, como si se lo estuviera pensando concienzudamente. Finalmente acorta todas las distancias y une sus labios con los de él. Mirai está del todo sorprendido, no se esperaba esta acción de Pan. Tenía que pararla como fuera, esto que estaban haciendo estaba mal, y no se iba a aprovechar del dolor y la embriaguez de la muchacha. La intenta separar suavemente, pero ella eleva su ki y se aferra más a él, apretándose más contra él y rodeando los brazos en su cintura.

No quería ser poco caballero y elevar también su fuerza, no deseaba que alguien extrañado por la repentina subida de ki fuera al cuarto para ver que estaba pasando y que los encontraran en una situación de lo más comprometida. Se rindió unos instantes y dejó que le besara con ardor, permitiéndole profundizar el beso. Una vez pasado varios minutos, nota como rompe el beso y se aleja un poco. Las mejillas de Pan están sonrojadas, debido a la temperatura y el calor del momento.

"Lo siento…"- no sabe dónde dirigir la mirada

"Perdóname Mirai- su respiración está entrecortada-no s-sé que me ha pas-sado, no se volverá a rep-petir"- antes de de pueda terminar toda la frase, va tambaleándose hacia la cama, pero no consigue llegar y cae al suelo.

¿Por qué se tendrá que meter en estos líos? Decide volverla a coger entre sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama. Al hacerlo, los rayos de la luna alumbran el cuerpo de la chica, dándole a Mirai una bonita visión: el vestido se le había subido por encima de los muslos, y la cara roja mientras emitía un gruñido de protesta.

Controlando sus impulsos e intentando mantener la cordura, con gran esfuerzo consigue arroparla con la sábana, a la vez que le da un casto beso en la frente para irse cuanto antes de allí antes de que cometa una locura. Pero al inclinarse Pan le propina otro beso, y uno de sus brazos lo coloca en su nuca, para acercarlo más a ella y profundizar una vez más el beso. Cuando ella le da un pequeño mordisco en el labio, todo su autocontrol se va por un caño. Mirai no puede hacer nada más y se recuesta junto a ella dándose por vencido.

Tras unos minutos de besos apasionados y caricias por todo su cuerpo, decide empezar a quitarle poco a poco el vestido, a la vez que va dejando varios besos sobre su piel. Cuando ha realizado su cometido, se queda asombrado durante unos instantes, admirando el cuerpo de Pan.

"¿Qué…por qué me miras así?"- se muestra avergonzada por las miradas de Mirai sobre ella.

Él se libera de su ensueño, y decide continuar con lo de antes, lentamente le quita con una mano el sujetador de color negro mientras que con la otra acaricia uno de sus pechos. Ella emite un ligero gemido ante la acción, y empieza a desabrocharle la camisa mientras le propina pequeños besos en el cuello. Mirai se levanta un momento para deshacerse de lo que le queda de ropa para estar completamente desnudo. Vuelve a recostarse sobre Pan, que lo mira con un deje de admiración y excitación, sobre todo una parte en especial de su cuerpo. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía asustada? Retomando la situación, empieza a descender la última prenda de ropa de la chica a la vez que uno de sus dedos avanzan hacia el punto más íntimo de ella. Suelta un sonoro gemido al sentir la invasión, que poco a poco va aumentando el ritmo.

Cuando nota que está más que lista para él, retira sus dedos y separa sus muslos para colocarse bien y empezar la penetración. Al principio lo hace muy lentamente, como disfrutando del momento, pero su excitación le puede más y entra en ella de una sola embestida. De repente, Pan emite un gemido de dolor, mientras que algunas lágrimas van cayendo sobre su rostro. ¿Pero qué demonios…? Mirai lanza una mirada a Pan como exigiéndole una explicación. Ella no podía ser virgen ¿verdad? Él pensaba que a sus veinte años ya no era tan inocente, aunque estuviera enamorada de Trunks varios años eso no significaba que no hubiese tenido algunas aventuras ¿no? Bueno lo hecho, hecho está, al menos se merecía una buena primera vez…

Espera unos minutos a que ella se acostumbre a la invasión para seguir, cuando nota que su cuerpo vuelve a estar más relajado, reanuda la faena. Le estampa varios besos sobre la cara y los labios, susurrándole palabras tiernas y de sosiego para que estuviera tranquila. Al cabo de unos instantes, ella empieza a seguirle el ritmo, levantando sus piernas para rodearlas en la cintura de él a la vez que eleva sus caderas para conseguir mayor profundidad. Llegó un punto en que no se sabía donde empezaba uno y acababa el otro, gemidos desenfrenados llenaban la habitación, aunque siempre intentando controlar su energía para que no fueran descubiertos. Llegando al final del camino, Mirai nota como ella arquea la espalda soltando un último gemido mientras que él acelera las embestidas. Uno, dos, tres embistes más y todo acabó.

* * *

Ha pasado algo más de un mes de la fiesta de bienvenida de Trunks. Todos los ánimos están a flor de piel tras enterarse de que iba a ser padre. Fue una auténtica sorpresa para todos cuando Trunks anunció su boda con su novia Danielle. Bueno, todos excepto Mirai y Pan, que ya lo sabían de antemano. Tras pasar esa noche juntos, no se han vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Ella intenta ignorarlo todo lo que puede, se siente ruin y sucia por todo lo que ha pasado.

Por mucho que pensaba no podía volver a mirarlo a los ojos, lo había utilizado de la forma más despreciable por el resentimiento y por el alcohol también. Era una completa estúpida. Él preguntaba siempre por ella cuando iba a su casa, y le proponía que fueran a entrenar, con el único pretexto para que pudieran hablar de lo sucedido. Pero ella era tan cobarde que siempre le daba excusas tontas para no ir, o simplemente decía que no se encontraba bien.

Su amiga Bra está realmente preocupada por ella. Un día que están en su habitación hablando de sus cosas, ella le confiesa todo lo que había acontecido en el mes pasado. Bra se queda perpleja, no se cree nada de lo que dice. Ella sabía perfectamente los sentimientos que su amiga albergaba por su hermano, pero también había notado la cercanía que había establecido en el último tiempo con Mirai.

"¿Y dices que te sientes mal por Mirai?- pregunta- Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho"

"¡Demasiado a pecho!-responde alterada- Bra, acaso no me escuchas cuando te hablo, me acosté con Mirai por despecho, soy la persona más horrible del mundo"- tapa su cara con la almohada

"¿Estás segura que no sientes nada por Mirai, absolutamente nada? Quiero decir, si puede que la causa sea el despecho pero no puedes echarle toda la culpa a eso y al alcohol- prosigue hablando- Te conozco y sé que no serías capaz de hacer algo así si no sintieras nada por él"

"¿Hablas de querer a Mirai?- se queda pensativa unos minutos- No seas ridícula, le conozco de hace poco, es cierto que me siento genial a su lado y protegida de todos pero…"

"¡Y encima te sonrojas!- Bra la señala con el dedo contenta- No puedes negar que te gusta, y eso es un buen paso.- de repente se pone seria- Sabes que con Trunks ya nada se puede hacer, siempre he pensado que deberían enviarlo a él al futuro y dejar al otro viviendo aquí con nosotros. Dejando bromas aparte, pienso que deberías darte un oportunidad para ser feliz de una vez por todas, y Mirai está ahí para ti Pan, no lo olvides"

Tras una larga conversación, ella ya ha tomado la decisión definitiva. Vuela lo más rápido posible hacia Capsule Corp, esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para enmendar su error y empezar de cero.

Encuentra a Mirai entrenando en el jardín, se acerca lentamente a él, como si se estuviera mentalizando antes del final. Él nota su presencia y se da la vuelta, se queda completamente estático al verla allí, con los ojos enrojecidos y las manos temblorosas.

"Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame hablar a mi primero- toma un poco de aire- lo que pasó hace un mes fue algo…que no me esperaba que pudiera suceder, fui tan cobarde que no quise verte después de aquello, y me arrepiento de veras- agacha la cabeza- solo quiero que me perdones por mi indecisión, y que lo que pasó entre nosotros no fue un suplicio para mí, sino todo lo contrario"

"Pan…-Mirai se acerca a ella para acortar distancias- desde el primer momento en que te vi me atrajiste mucho no lo voy a negar. Pero debes comprender desde ahora que yo no soy Trunks, y que fue culpa mía todo lo que pasó, yo permití que sucediera y…"

"¡No! Ya sé que tú no eres Trunks, y no quiero que lo seas- le acaricia la mejilla- me gustas así, tal como eres. Sé que es demasiado pronto,-le mira a los ojos- pero no voy a negar que tú también me gustaras cuando te vi ese día en la sala. Por favor, ayúdame a ser feliz, junto a ti"

"¿Estás segura de esto?"- Mirai la atrae para sí en un abrazo

"Lo podemos intentar no crees, no me quiero quedar con la duda ni un segundo más"- antes de que pueda terminar la conversación, sus labios están pegados junto con los de Mirai.

La vida a veces no era perfecta, y cuando estás en medio del dolor no eres capaz de mirar más allá de las personas que te rodean, que te quieren y que por encima de todo desean tu felicidad. Ella ahora no tenía miedo a perder, puede que las cosas no eran como una las había imaginado, a veces salen mucho mejor.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de autora** ¡Diooosss mi primer Lemmon!(Sonrojo fuerte lol) Uff no estoy demasiado contenta de cómo me ha salido, pero bueno es la primera vez y se me puede perdonar ¿verdad? U.u. Qué pareja mas cuqui son Mirai y Pan. Él si es un cielo de hombre y no el Trunks del gt, que lo volvieron medio gay¬¬. La idea inicial era un triángulo donde Pan por error se acostaba con Mirai pensando que era Trunks o.o y después tendría que decidir con cuál de los dos se quedaría al final. Bueno, para un futuro fic de universo alterno no estaría nada mal. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado(necesito reviews para inspirarme más), pronto nos veremos. ¡Chaito!


End file.
